Don't Let Her Know
by W.A.Astor
Summary: Elsa stands frozen in the life she has chosen. She mastered the art of concealing her emotion long time ago anyway, so everything should be fine... Yet, one day, Anna shows up with the dreaded news. (Elsa/Anna pairing, Incest)
1. Chapter 1: Well, now you know

**Don't Let her know**  
Frozen Fanfiction  
By W.A. Astor  
Warning: F/F, Incest

* * *

**Chapter 1 Well, now you know  
_  
_  
**_Standing frozen…in the life I've chosen…_

Yes, she had finally come to term with her power, started to see it as something special rather than a curse. She had eventually agreed to come back to Arendelle and reigned as its rightful monarch. She had allowed her beloved Anna to reach out to her again. No more slamming of the door. She promised to herself.

Yet, what she had expected of their delightful reunion, days and nights filled with joy and happiness for Anna and her, ended up being an hour or two of breakfast. Ever since that man…Kristoff came into their lives, Anna had always gone out with him to the mountains. Arendelle never required much from its princesses but everything was different with its ruler and ministers. Anna played her day away with some kind of new adventures she came up with. Adventures she once promised to Elsa should she agree to let her in her frozen sanctuary when they were children.

The invitation stopped coming.

When she faked nonchalance and asked why, the answer left a lump stuck in her throat, "Now that you are the queen, and I can't really bother you with my silly adventure, right? It's okay, Elsa. I have Kristoff and Sven to accompany me. You go do your….well, queenly duties or whatever you usually do with all those ministers, and I will see you at dinner! Well, not sure when I'll be back though, actually. If it gets too late, I probably dine with the trolls. If you're hungry, go ahead! Don't wait for me! Bye!"

And then, Anna took off, sprinting away happily. Of course, she did not turn back to see the look on Elsa's face.

Once the door was firmly closed, Elsa let it all go. All are frozen. No part of the room escaped the freezing wrath of the Ice Queen, from white marble to the grand chandelier. She needed not to worry about the servants as she once asked them to leave them both alone during breakfast.

Clenching her fists, gritting her teeth, she let herself "feel".

A single teardrop came out.

She wanted nothing more than to spend as much time as possible with her little Anna.

She would make up for everything she had done to hurt Anna in the past.

She would do anything Anna would ask just to have those captivating smile plastered on Anna's face everyday.

Apparently, Anna did not need her anymore. She had that man.

_Oh yes, her dear Kristoff._

Elsa thought she should be more grateful to the man as he certainly was part of the effort to save Arendelle from that sick excuse of a prince's hand…and from her hand.

Still, she could not help feeling some sort of resentment toward the man. He, after all, stole Anna's attention, stole Anna's time and attentive gaze…away from her.

She started to despise the man with reasons she herself deemed childish and illogical. Well, not like everything in her head is that logical anyway. She finally let herself feel yet conceal all those emotions with her perfect mask. The one she mastered long time ago.

Elsa let Anna go spend days and nights with the duo reminding herself that even the ever adventurous Anna know what is proper and improper. Her Anna would not do anything to tarnish their name, and… that man would not break her trust. She regarded him as one of the honourable fellows.

So, with her respect and Anna's fondness for him, it should never come as a surprise for Anna to show up one day at her door in the morning, let herself in and move to stand in front of Elsa who was about to go to breakfast and ask THAT dreaded question.

"Hey, Elsa… I have some news to tell you. Don't freak out okay? Here! Hold my hands so you don't accidentally freeze anything…not that I think you can't control your power though, just in case, you know? Haha. Oh! Not that I think your power is dangerous or anything, I think it's really wonder-"

"What do you want to tell me, Anna" She cut Anna off mid-sentence knowing her adorable rant would go on forever should she let it continue. Not that she mind listening to that heavenly voice though. The swirling storm inside her had only gotten worse once Anna reached out and kept both her hands in her own delicate pairs.

A trademark smile blossomed on Anna's face and she finally let out,

"Kristoff wants to ask for my hand but I think I should break the news to you first. You know? Just in case. Don't let the history repeat itself. Hahahah. Last time I introduce you… a guy, you froze everything."

Elsa remained silent, fighting to get a hold of swirling storm inside and trying to keep a straight face. Anna failed to notice the sudden coldness in her sister's gaze and continued with her usual grin.

"We would like to have your blessing, Elsa. I would love more than anything to have you walked me to the altar"

_Walk Anna to the altar? Give her away?_

All the color drained form her already pale face, yet Anna continued to rant on about… something. Her mind went numb, no sound reached her head anymore.

All she felt is this unexplainable pain, just like thousands of needles were piercing through her heart. Suddenly, the air become so thin that she never felt it was this hard to breathe. It was even worse than last time…with the prince….

_It's okay to feel but no…no, don't let them know. Don't let __**HER**__ know._

She felt like she was about to lose control.

Finally, Anna 's mouth stopped moving. She looked up at Elsa expectantly with a shy smile, "Well, what do you say, Elsa?" Anna stepped in closer and brought their noses together, loving sisterly gestures they like to do as children.

The gesture that she likes more than she was supposed to…the gesture she longed for…

Despite the sudden warmness she felt in her cheek the swirling emotion inside her made the room temperature suddenly dropped.

Of course, Anna felt the change in temperature and was about to move away and probably make some playful remark. Elsa would not allow that. All her control was gone the moment their noses touch. She would do anything to make that great sensation last longer. Even a little bit.

"No"

Then she closed the gap between them crashing their lips together. Her hand kept Anna's head firmly in place while the other hand roamed down the girl's slender form.

_Feel but don't let her know…_

It seemed like the other girl was too shock by her action to even resist. She stood firmly giving out no reaction like a marble statue. Elsa's tongue tried to gain access to Anna's mouth of which permission was granted with a delightful yelp once her right hand reached down to the girl's bottocks.

_Well, now __**you**__ know…_

Elsa stopped regarding Anna as her sister in her mind…long time ago.

_Let it go…_

* * *

Thank you for reading. I appreciate your feedback :) Constructive comments are more than welcome! :D


	2. Chapter 2: I Always Know

**Don't Let her know  
**Frozen Fanfiction  
By W.A. Astor  
Warning: F/F, Incest

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Always Know**

_She always knows._

Well, it was not like she was blind or anything, right?

Despite all her regal gracefulness, Elsa's eyes always dutifully reflected all her thoughts. Her dear "sister" thought she had mastered the mask of nonchalance, the arts of concealing all emotions. Never once did Elsa entertain the prospect that Anna was a reader.

Years after years she had spent alone, talking to paintings and books, living in her own little fantasy also resulted in greater observation skills.

She knew how to read people.

Hans… That man was an exception though… she couldn't really read him at all. So, she let her heart be the judge of his characters, gave him benefits of a doubt. She decided to judge him by his actions and words. He knew exactly how to make her feel related, how to… manipulate her into thinking that they were 'alike'…not to mention that herself at the time desperately needed to feel 'wanted'

Needed to feel wanted by someone who would not be afraid of her status. She needed a person who just did not care, a person who saw her as Anna, just Anna.

Well, Hans was a prince himself, so that solved the problem.

Still, his existence brought about a new set of problems though.

When she was a child, she used to think that Elsa would let her in after their parents passed away. There were only the two of them left after all.

She was wrong. Nothing changed. That door remained shut.

She literally saw her so-called sister thrice a year. One on the annual day of mourning… in remembrance of their parent's memory. One her own birthday. One on a new year.

Elsa's eyes held all the pains in the world and something she did not really know what it was…. not at the time…. She did not have time to analyze anyway as it was merely seconds before Elsa averted her eyes, refused to meet her gaze. Elsa always politely said "Happy birthday, Anna" and handed out some kind of embroidery works. She remember most of them being intricate, beautiful patterns of detailed snowflakes…

But the present she received was not her sister.

Beautiful, probably well-thought gift did not make up for the absence.

She wanted a breathing companion… had been longing for it…since forever

Being a princess certainly did not help. People gave her smiles, waved at her, spoke to her politely… that's it. Being her clumsy self, she couldn't really remember how many time she tripped over a fruit basket or ran into someone.

The damaged party was about to angrily shout out or bitterly complain, however all those negative remarks hanging on their tongues vanished into thin air when they saw her face.

After all, she was the princess of Arendelle.

Nobody dared.

Afterward, just her royal apology would suffice though, in fact, yet Anna was a better person than that. She compensated them for their loss. They appreciated her kind gestures…and that's it.

End of the story.

The paintings were not talkative company, no matter how hard she tried persuading them. She then settled for people watching instead.

She started to notice how some people did not meet her gaze, how their pupils move up and stayed there when they try to conceal something from her. She knew their good intention of keeping the little princess from becoming an overweight girl as a result of chocolate consumption overload. She always knew when her lady-in-waiting lied to her about not knowing where her secret stash had gone.

She noticed the hollow look in Han's eyes but discarded her doubt, being so happy to finally be wanted by someone… for the first time in forever.

She noticed how Kristoff's eyes reflected how annoyed he was with her being a pampered princess who was stupid enough to go up to the mountains during a raging snowstorm in an evening gown. She noticed how that annoyance had turned into astonishment, and later respect… and less than platonic thought after that.

How did she know?

Well, it was not like she had much to do in her free time, being the 'second' princess and all that. Her workloads were much lighter than her elder sister. Their royal relatives in Corona once sent them a chest filled with interesting toys and inventions. One of them being the neatly craved binocular with magical lens.

She put them to good use.

She dismissed the idea of infringing on their privacy. It was not like she was going to blackmail them, right? She just wanted to see how people look with different emotions. What their eyes look like….when not being around her.

She had seen all those secret courtings between their palace staffs… in an isolated hallway... in a dark corner near the stable…

Not all of them ended with a happily ever after though…

That was when she realized how similar some people's eyes were to Elsa's.

Lingered with pain of unrequited… affection…

_Elsa was so easy to read._

It was true that the face remained stoic; nevertheless, someone did say that the eyes are the window of the soul. Elsa's eyes told her everything she wanted to know but her lips remained close.

Elsa never once uttered a word of what she probably felt for her….

She used 'probably' because it was better to give Elsa benefits of a doubt also. She was not that conceited anyway.

Some people…well, most people find this kind of thing to be twisted, to be abominable... Strangely enough, despite all that was groomed into her head as a child, never once did she find it disgusting though.

Her own feeling for Elsa was also….well, quite complicated.

After the incident last year, the incident that people now referred to as the "Big Freeze", once everything turned back to normal, the certain affection Elsa's eyes became even more obvious, sometimes even bordering on less than purely romantic gaze.

Yet, she was not content with just the look. She wanted actions. She tired of being the one who always reach out, and if Elsa was not ready to give her that she would find it from someone else.

That was where Kristoff came into picture.

She knew how Elsa tried to make up for their lost time but honestly, she found her awkward attempt at tea parties and personal ice rinks to be quite… pathetic

She appreciated the gestures and everything but she wanted more…

Especially if Elsa kept looking at her longingly like that, she would not settle just for... this… so, she took off with Kristoff and Sven, hoping her actions might trigger something.

This seemed cruel for Elsa but she just wanted to be sure. She did not need to be abandoned for the second time. She definitely did not want to go through that personal hell again. Never again. Elsa must act if she wanted something… more form her.

She almost turned back to say that she would just ditch the duo and spent time with Elsa instead when she saw the pain in those pair of fine sapphires. Yet, she remained firm with her decision.

Becoming more than sisters would bring a lot…a LOT of complications after all.

And the person affected the most by all these 'complications' would be Elsa, the Queen. So, she would let Elsa choose.

Another year gone by and nothing…

She gave up the remaining hope and thought that it was probably for the best that Elsa did not act… She felt something for Kristoff, not to the point of marrying him, of course, yet she thought she would not mind much even if they end up sharing a marriage bed.

Finally, Kristoff gathered enough courage to ask her if she would do him an honor of becoming his wife. She was shocked with his proposal and decided to persuade him into waiting a little bit longer. Being a member of the royal family, she needed her sister's…the queen's permission and blessing for this anyway. Kristoff misinterpret her attempt at delaying giving out an answer and beamed at her, saying he would somehow prove himself as her worthy suitor to the queen.

She decided to give Elsa one last chance. She tested the water one last time by telling Elsa about Kristoff's proposal.

She thought the result would be the same as last time with Hans. All would be frozen and nothing more. Elsa would retreat back to her sanctuary, leaving Anna without giving a definite answer.

Or even worse, a simple yes.

When she felt the pair of delicate arms wrapped around her body… how she suddenly came to be on the receiving end of such a passionate yet desperate kiss…

Anna realized she was wrong…. Once again…

She was never this happy that she was wrong though.

Anna let herself smile into the kiss and… pushed Elsa away.

They needed to talk.

* * *

Thank you for reading! :) Special thanks Ley, DJGrand, and 'I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs' for leaving comments! All feedbacks are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3: I Know You Want Us

Hello. I believe an apology is in order for my late update. I had quite hectic Christmas and New Year holiday as there were so many things that demanded my attention. It's a bit late but Happy New Year, Everyone! :) I hope you had a great holiday. May this year will be yet another fabulous page of your book of life!

* * *

**Don't Let Her Know**  
Frozen Fanfiction  
By W.A. Astor  
Warning: F/F, Incest

* * *

Chapter 3: I Know You Want Us

Elsa felt strange sensations running through her body like never before. Unexpected yet pleasant heat swarmed over body in the way she did not even dream of in her darkest fantasy of. It came as a surprise how warm she could feel just by having another body pressed against her. Soft and delicate, yet toned with curves, all in the right places… It was like her hands had broke away and had minds of their own and set out to appreciate this lean body in her embrace.

Like a person who starved for nights and days being given a loaf of bread, she desperately took everything she could take from the kiss. Living in the moment, Elsa relished in the taste of sweet soft lips, nothing else mattered.

Yet, everything came back at full force with a push from her previously consenting partner. Elsa stumbled back a step as a result of this not so gentle push as sense of shame and moral lessons launched their attack all at once.

_Dear Lord…I just kissed Anna…her SISTER!_

_Disgusting. _

_Abomination. _

_How I have sinned, and dragged Anna down with me!_

Suddenly, rush of power waved through her veins ready to spiral out of control. The magic she was so confident that she could control at will just showed its true nature….

_Oh…What a twisted monster I had become in your eyes, Anna? I shouldn't have let my control slipped...  
_  
It was never her intention to let this feeling come to light. And now Elsa did not know what to make of this situation. The proud strategist was at lost of what to do…she needed time to process this.

Elsa took a step back.

"I deeply apologize for my unseemly conduct earlier, Anna but I have a prior engagement and really need to get goin-"

Taking another step back, Elsa was on a verge of running away when Anna snatched her right arm, pulling her close before gripping her wrist so hard that it actually hurt.

Yet, Elsa rarely felt any pain when she noticed the usual spark in Anna's eyes had disappeared and replaced by a hard glare. She had never seen that look in Anna's eyes before. So fierce and filled with anger and…sadness?

"Don't you dare running away, Elsa" She had never seen Anna look so fierce nor use this serious tone. Not even during "The Big Freeze". Never. Ever.

The grip on her wrist became even tighter that probably already left marks but Elsa could not care any less. Her gaze remained fixed and her brain now started processing every words parting from Anna's lips.

"Don't you dare slamming the door on my face EVER again! AND, don't you dare apologizing for the kiss. Not when you kissed me like that, You have no right!"

_Yes, I have no right… you belong with Kriss-_

Her line of thought was cut out with words that made it seem like Anna could read her mind…

"And do not ever decide with whom I belong with or justify your actions with your assumption of how I thought!"

Anna did not raise her voice at all but all these words hit Elsa fair and square. However, what that really left her dumbfound and once again stopped her train of thought and all brain functions were what came after.

"Let's be honest for once, Sister, Elsa. What is your intention with me? No, you do not need to answer it now. Hear me out first."

* * *

_It's now or never…_

Anna unconsciously let out the breath she had held.

"I know you have a… certain feeling for me, Elsa. I have known for a long time. The certain kind of affection that goes far pass sisterly relationship or any kind of platonic feeling. I would not put a name to it as it's not my place to say it for you. "

She gave Elsa a painful smile before she continued on.

"I also have that certain feeling for you, Elsa. And, please no don't ask me why did I bring up a question that put us in this situation in the first place. I'm so tired of this… this game. This game of will you or won't you. All those secret glances and longing touch that you might not know I was more than aware of, always. Yes, I'm not above using someone to get a reaction from you, Elsa"

Seeing Elsa's stunned face, she broke into bitter laugh…

"Surprised? I'm not your little, innocent sister. Do you still want me, Elsa? Or did I just destroy your fantasy, dear Sister? I'm sorry but I need to be honest with you, with myself for once! This feeling is eating me up inside. I LOVE YOU!"

_It's out now…_

She would have laughed so hard with that unbelievable look upon Elsa's face had she already finished her intended speech but no, she needed to keep continuing or else she would lose her nerve and never dare saying something like this ever again.

"Forget about both of us being females, to hell with it! I don't fucking care that we are fucking sister. Pardon my language. I know what I saw in your eyes are real. I know you want us. I want us. WE want "us". If I could be with you, I don't fucking care if I will rot in hell till the end of time! Let them say what they want to say, all I care about is what you say, Elsa. You can either give me all or nothing. Say we are in this together. Say you would not run away or pretend nothing ever happened the moment some servant walk in and become scandalized by what we were doing. Say you would stand by me…Say you would never let go… Say you love me, Elsa…"

The moment she saw the object of her affection about to part lips as if to answer, Anna suddenly put a finger to stop any word that might come out regardless of what her heart yearned to hear.

"Think this over, Elsa. Don't give me an answer without thinking it through. I want more than anything to hear you say it but I am not that naïve to think the future will be kind to us, if there will ever be us at all. Complications will surface and we will be tested, sometimes probably to the point that we almost cannot bear. I will always stand by you if you decide to walk along this path with me. Yet, it will be all or nothing, Elsa, Should you decide we are not worth it, please do stop with all those glances and touches, they pain me as much as they pain you. I will go away, may be realising my promise to Rapunzel of visiting Corona, making it easier for both of us. But please, please know that I will always love you. Process this over and give me an answer."

With that Anna loosened her grip, freeing Elsa's now marked wrist from her hold. Look at her sister… her Elsa one last time before leaving the dinning hall.

Little did Elsa who stood still with stunned expression know that the moment the red-haired princess walked out, all the tears she had held back flooded out and ran down her cheeks. Anna took off at full speed, knowing better to be seen by anyone at this state.

Her one and only destination was always the same. Down the hall. Turn Left, and then right.

_The ball is in your court now…_

Please... Elsa, make a decision you won't regret

* * *

To be continued.

Thank you for reading! All comments are deeply appreciated :D

Let's be honest... hehehe if you catch my drift ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Knowing Myself

**Don't Let her know  
**Frozen Fanfiction  
By W.A. Astor  
Warning: F/F, Incest

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Oh fuck… I told her I love her. What I'm gotta do now, Joan?"

Here she was… standing in front of her favorite company during early teenage years… Of all the people she could confide in, Joan was definitely the most logical choice. No chance of royal scandal spread like wildfire throughout the town. She disregarded the fact that Joan the Painting is not a person though. Irrelevant.

"I guess this was it then, Joan? I showed her all my cards…"

_"It's complicated"_ would be an understatement if she tried to define her obsession with Elsa.

_Well, they all said that what happen to you in your childhood stayed with you forever, shaping your future, the person you become. What other major life-changing event could surpass the one that Elsa, her one and only best friend shutting her out yet indirectly preventing her to find…any other substitute at the same time?  
_

Behind the close gate, little Anna was told that she could go out once she reached an appropriate age. However, as long as her height only reached her mother's waist, she needed to behave in a certain way expected of a princess, one of them being staying in the castle.

Other than less than thrilling hours of lessons and not quite agreeable company of various paintings, what's better than to put her heart and minds into than coming up with all kind of pleas to get into Elsa's room?

It's a wonder how your perceptive of another person changed dramatically once the two of you went from best buddies playing a day away together to merely blood-related acquaintances meeting under formal settings thrice a year. There are various ways it could turn out but for her case with Elsa, it was that she has become an enigma. The beautiful enigma that fascinated Anna to no end.

If not trying to strategize a new plan to get into the room with Joan the Painting, Anna often spent days and nights fantasizing about what her sister did with her time all alone in the room. How could she stand that, she never fathomed. Elsa even took all required lessons in that dreadful room!

Years passed, her physical body grew into that of a young woman but her mind remained fix with Elsa. She might stop thinking about new ways to force her way into that room but her weekly ritual of talking to the door was always dutifully followed. The same went also for her fantasy regarding her older sister.

Elsa underwent quite a sprout of growth during her early teenage years. She suddenly became as tall as their late mother, lost baby fat around her face leaving only high cheekbones and white, creamy skin as fine as the highest grade Chinese porcelains. Long platinum blonde luscious hair… and those curves….

Not a single handmaid in the whole castle could rival Elsa's majestic beauty. To be just, actually there were not that many people in the castle in the first place though….Still…Despite a sheer number of people she actually associate or see in her quite lonely life, after a long heated argument with her painting friends, Anna was still determined that Elsa was the fairest of them all.

It was certainly a fascination that rooted deep enough to never fade away no matter how many springs and winter had gone by.

Anna knew better than to ever tell anyone of her fascination with her own sister. She might not be that bright academically but she was no fool. Elsa would not reciprocate anyway, shunning everyone out for years; it was totally possible that Elsa dreaded all kind of human contacts.

Reminiscing the kiss earlier, Anna faintly smiled to herself. _Oh how wrong her thought was!_

Elsa, her obsession, life-long fascination… her love

She had just proclaimed that sacred word and was sure now, nevertheless she did remember questioning herself years ago.

Was it really love though? She once asked herself as she tried to justify with herself that it was totally fine to feel this way with a person of your own flesh and blood.

To be honest, she was not so sure back then. The only kind of romance, she had ever known was one of happily ever after fairy tales of princes and damsels in distress. Tales of gallant knights that rode out into sunset with princesses. They tell you of love at first sight but never what "love" was really like. If one does want to find what sprang "love" in those tales, it was probably "beauty".

She definitely loved Elsa, if it was that simple.

After all, if someone asked her what was her type the answer would be quite clear. Beautiful, tall, and fair.

People might frown at the word beautiful but hey, she did find a liking to pretty boys. Hans was, as painful it was to admit, beautiful, on the outside, of course. He was tall too. In spite of his hair being dark, he made up for this lack in qualification with vivid tales of life in the Southern Isles… She honestly did not feel anything except from relative ease and joys she got when she finally found a companion with a common ground she could relate to. The magic of the ball night was one of reasons that made her said "yes" to his spontaneous proposal.

Thinking back… like Elsa had said, you can't marry a guy you just met.

True love was more than that.

Still, she was no love expert back then. Well, not now either… but she guessed she was becoming wiser in the field after all that had been said and done. She did not understand much about how she should feel were she to experience true love.

All she could really observe through her prized magic binocular was what she could see with her eyes. Well, she did sometimes imagine how nice would it be to be able to hold Elsa's slender body in an intimate way like how that stable boy hold a girl from the kitchen. Well then, if longing for touch and contacts are love. She probably loved Elsa. Oh and kisses too, how great would it be if she can taste those lips….

But was that love?

Before the Big Freeze incident, she was so conflicted inside she made a fool of herself with her awkward gestures every time she was in her sister's presence.

Despite all damages both in term of domestic and international relations it had caused, it was the incident that finally cleared her mind of all doubt.

No matter what, Elsa was the most important person in her life. During the incident, she acted purely on instincts; and when she looked back, she found out that it was the one and only presence in her mind was Elsa. Not Hans nor Kristoff.

Her love thawed ice after all.

Finally, Anna was satisfied and then concluded that it was really love. Her feeling was fueled by her new discovery also…

It was quite funny that she eventually got all her puzzles of Elsa's actions solved and all doubts wiped away with a help from a snowman of all people, well …not people, hmm intellectual being?

"Putting someone's need before your own"

"Love you enough to leave you"

She was sure Olaf was talking about Kristoff at the time, yet her mind was filled with Elsa…, and all her past actions, shunning her out, keeping distance…

Despite deeming these as terrible logics as only she knew best what her needs were, not Elsa, she started to look at them in a new light.

When Elsa finally decided to emerge from her sanctuary was a month before the coronation ceremony to personally see to the last stage of the preparation. She was doing her best to avoid running into Anna. Elsa usually sat at various meetings, making sure all was in order for the ceremony to only last a day yet all their invited honorable guests could sail home without feeling rushed.

She did not understand then… one of the most celebrated occasions is clearly the ascension to the throne of the new monarch, and in most nations…well at least in their neighboring countries, this occasion definitely fit for a whole week of non-stop balls and festivities. Nobles and peasants celebrated, dancing through the night. Yet, Arendelle's soon-to-be-crowned monarch issued her first royal decree as to have the royal ball last only one night. The festivities in the town were allowed to continue as long as they like but only one night for the royal ball.

Rumors had it that Elsa was stingy then.

She chuckled at the though and how far off from the truth it wa-

Anna snapped out from her thought as she heard the door cranked open, she was about to turn back to kindly ask the newcomer to leave her to her thought. Yet, as she felt the chilling sensation swept through the room, she remained still.

Taking a deep breath without turning back, she decided that a word of greeting is in order.

"So, you have decided, Elsa?"

* * *

To be continued.

Ley, , Bason, AFDN, Emma Reade, brittana4life24, and AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, thank you so much for leaving comments :) I really appreciated them!

All feedbacks are more than welcome!


End file.
